The best pairing
by Toruchan
Summary: Rukawa viene rapito, ma qualcuno viene a salvarlo inaspettatamente. Cosa starà succedendo?Xover con Combination.Yaoi
1. Cap 1

The best pairing  
Anny  
  
Un politico corrotto. Una persona che nasconde la sua vera natura sotto una diversa facciata. Una persona che tutti ammirano. Ma chi è in realtà quella persona? Non capisco perché si debba nascondere la vera natura del proprio carattere. E' necessario ingannare il prossimo per i propri fini?   
Io non credo.  
Ma non sopporto nemmeno chi pensando di fare il bene di tutti, o di se stesso, prende decisioni avventate. Decide di una vita che non gli appartiene. Priva di quella vita altre persone. Che stanno dietro le quinte, e soffrono....  
  
  
Kanagawa, Aprile, periodo d'apertura delle scuole.  
Palestra del liceo Shohoku. E' in corso il primo allenamento del club di basket.  
  
- Bene ragazzi. Ora che vi siete presentati voi nuovi iscritti, passo a fari conoscere i vostri sempai. Io sono Ayako la manager della squadra e sono del terzo anno. Questa è la mia assistente Haruko Akagi. -  
  
La ragazza in questione sorrise, facendo arrossire la maggior parte delle matricole poste in fila dinanzi a lei.  
  
- Questi altri invece sono i sempai Yasuda, Shiozaki e Kakuta del terzo anno. -  
  
Anche questi ultimi salutarono cordialmente i nuovi arrivati. In seguito vennero presentati anche gli altri del secondo anno (sorry, non ricordavo tutti i nomi così non ne ho messo nessuno ^^). Quando fu annunciato l'inizio dell'allenamento molti ragazzi furono sorpresi, si guardavano stupiti tra di loro. Qualcuno infine chiese ad alta voce quel che gli passava per la testa.  
  
- Ma, sempai Ayako, scusa, e il capitano? Chi è? E poi non mancano dei giocatori? -  
- Ah, vedo che siete ben informati. Ma non abbastanza. Dovreste sapere che quattro dei nostri titolari sono dei veri e propri teppisti. E' naturale che arrivino in ritardo. Non mettevi paura quindi quando li vedrete. -  
  
- Ayako!? Ma sono così spaventoso? Nooooo!! La mia Ayakuccia crede che io sia un teppista! Ma io non sono mica come Mitsui? (devo davvero dire di chi si tratta? -__-) -  
  
- Ehi tappo! Non parlare di me alle mie spalle. Ricordati che sono più grande e mi devi portare rispetto! -  
- Non sei degno del mio rispetto. E vedi di arrivare in orario agli allenamenti. E' il tuo capitano che te lo ordina! -  
  
A quelle parole buona parte delle matricole rimase con la mascella attaccata al pavimento. Possibile che quel nano piagnucolo so fosse...??  
Ayako trattenne a stento le risa. - Quei due sempai del terzo anno sono Miyagi il vostro capitano, dall'altezza non sembra ma è davvero forte come playmaker. L'anno scorso è stato perfino insignito del titolo di MVP. Mentre l'altro con la cicatrice è Mitsui. Anche lui è bravissimo e anni fa è stato come Miyagi MVP. -  
  
Ayako si diresse prontamente dagli amici che si stavano già azzuffando. Non dovette neanche usare il ventaglio, le bastò dire al neocapitano - Ryota, lo sai che siamo ancora nella stessa classe? - e la pace tornò a regnare.  
  
Ma non era finita, perché le matricole avevano ancora molti dubbi /come possono due tipi del genere essere davvero forti nel basket? Non credo proprio. A me sembrano solo dei pagliacci./  
  
Queste convinzioni si rafforzarono ulteriormente quando si sentirono voci familiari provenire dall'esterno della palestra.  
  
- Baka Kitsune! Ma è mai possibile che debba incontrare proprio te il primo giorno di allenamento? Non riesci a camminare senza farti vedere? (e chi è l'uomo senza ombra? -__-;;; Anche qui non c'è bisogno di presentazioni dei due vero?) -   
  
- Do'hao -   
  
E qui intervenne prontamente il famoso ventaglio che non ebbe bisogno di presentarsi ai nuovi arrivati.   
  
- Questi altri due sono infine Sakuragi e Rukawa. Entrambi del secondo anno, e della stessa sezione da quest'anno. -  
  
- COSA? Hanamichi non sei più in classe con Mito? Stai nella sezione di Rukawa? - Miyagi era un misto tra il divertito e lo stupefatto. Mentre Mitsui per mantenere la sua aria da duro e puro (^__^) era già svignato neglio spogliatoi per non farsi vedere scoppiare dalle risate.  
  
- Proprio così. E per di più siamo compagni di banco ( o vicini direi ). -  
  
Miyagi non ebbe la stessa prontezza di riflessi di Mitsui.  
  
La prima giornata d'allenamento si concluse veloce. Dopo un lungo e necessario riscaldamento, i giocatori si divisero in due squadre. Due titolari e tre matricole per ognuna. Inutile dire che fu guerra aperta. In realtà né il capitano né Mitsui, Rukawa o Sakuragi furono schierati nelle due formazioni, infatti rimasero in un angolo chi a guardare chi ad allenarsi per conto suo, infine c'era anche chi era tutto preso dal perfezionamento dei fondamentali ( ^^ ). Fatto sta che il risultato fu abbastanza equilibrato, ma la partita poco emozionante. C'era anche qualche buon acquisto, ma era troppo presto per dare giudizi affrettati.   
Ayako sospirò profondamente, chiuse il suo registro e chiamò Haruko. L'aveva vista molto entusiasta. Neanche dall'attento parere ne uscì convinta ( cos'è che la tratto così bene?? O___O Anny si tasta la fronte ). Si avvicinò infine a Miyagi che aveva una faccia molto pensierosa.   
  
- Ryota che hai? Sei preoccupato? -  
- Ah, Ayako. Niente, solo che mi sembrano...strani. Privi d'entusiasmo. Giocano perché glielo abbiamo detto noi di farlo. Non lo fanno perché si divertono. Che c'è? Sto dicendo un sacco di cavolate? -  
- No, no Ryota. Anzi grazie a te ho capito cosa c'era che non andava. E forse ho anche capito come mai non sono contenti dio giocare. -  
  
Forse Ayako aveva capito davvero, fatto sta che il giorno seguente organizzò una partita tra i senior della formazione titolare con l'apporto di Akagi che si era fatto vivo appositamente su richiesta della manager e Kogure che stava in panchina cercando di incitare al meglio i suoi compagni.   
Le matricole erano sorprese. Non solo avevano deciso di organizzare una partita, ma era stata schierata la precedente squadra al completo. Cosa credevano di fare? Non potevano farsi battere, neanche ammettendo che erano sempai. Dopotutto a parte l'ex-capitano mastodontico con la faccia da gorilla, gli altri erano solo pagliacci, altro che teppisti. Volevano, anzi, dovevano vincere.  
  
La partita cominciò lentamente. Nella più classica delle tradizioni dello Shohoku. Sakuragi neanche dopo un minuto e mezzo aveva già beccato due pugni dal Gori. Non il suo miglior tempo dopotutto. Rukawa sbuffò un flebile do'hao. Mentre il playmaker e il tiratore da tre punti (non ricordo il ruolo di Mitchy^^) rotolavano sul parquet ridendo.   
  
Dopo il siparietto iniziale la partita entrò nel vivo. Non ci fu scampo per i rookies. Furono battuti vergognosamente. Le poche volte che prendevano palla non erano in grado di mantenerla e la facevano soffiare da sotto il naso. Come potevano farsi strada nella impenetrabile difesa? E come potevano immaginare che lo Shohoku avesse un centro come Akagi, un playmaker che faceva passare palle impensabili, e un tiratore che beccava il canestro da qualsiasi posizione. Senza contare i due più giovani. Rukawa e Sakuragi non andavano affatto d'accordo fuori dal campo, ok neanche all'interno del campo da basket, ma quando giocavano insieme erano una bomba. Impensabile.  
  
Alla fine dell'allenamento le matricole erano state sconfitte, erano stanchi da morire. Ma se ne andarono con il sorriso sulle labbra.   
Era questo che mancava, la sfida, e il rispetto nei propri sempai.   
  
Dall'esterno la faccia impassibile di un uomo dalla capigliatura biondissima osservava inespressiva i ragazzi uscire. Poi trovato chi stava cercando, scomparì nell'ombra. Tornò dal suo capo a fare rapporto. - Capo, il ragazzo è qui in Giappone. L'ho riconosciuto subito. Studia allo Shohoku. -  
  
- Bene. Allora domani mattina me lo protate qui. -  
- Agli ordini capo -  
  
La conversazione tra i due stranieri si era fatta molto fitta, stavano discutendo i dettagli di un rapimento.  
  
Il giorno dopo, un ragazzo altissimo stava correndo per le vie di Kanagawa, in sella alla sua bici. All'interno di un vicolo, una macchina seguendo il ragazzo. Lo aspettava. Puntualmente Rukawa si andò a schiantare contro un bidone dell'immondizia. La macchina l'avvicinò, e aprendo uno sportello mentre era ancora in corsa trasse all'interno il ragazzo moro che era ancora mezzo addormentato.  
  
Kaede aveva capito la situazione, lo stavano rapendo. Probabilmente erano nemici di suo padre, o forse volevano solo dei soldi. Ma lui non era così arrendevole. Cominciò a dimenarsi. A prendere a pugni ogni cosa. Anche l'aria. Ma non era abbastanza. Quelli che lo tenevano fermo erano grossi, e dei professionisti probabilmente. Provarono a fargli respirare del cloroformio, ma lui morse il polso del suo aggressore. Questo arrabbiato lo colpì alla spalla. Proprio un bell'inizio di giornata, pensò il volpino.  
  
Improvvisamente l'auto sbandò, e la prossima cosa che Kaede sapeva era che i due sui posti anteriori erano schiacciati contro il vetro, probabilmente morti. Gli altri si erano salvati, ma non erano proprio sani e salvi.   
Lo sportello posteriore si aprì di colpo, e una mano guantata trasse all'esterno della vettura il corpo quasi esanime di un terrorista.  
Le due voci non parlavano giapponese, eppure avrebbe giurato che il nuovo arrivato era un suo connazionale.  
Era troppo intontito per seguire bene la vicenda.   
L'altro sportello s'aprì. Un paio di forti braccia tirarono fuori il giovane asso dello Shohoku. Questa volta Kaede si girò prontamente verso l'uomo.   
Che dire? Bello? Bellissimo? Sicuramente Giapponese. Gli stava dicendo qualcosa.  
  
- Non preoccuparti. Io e il mio collega siamo qui per salvarti. Il mio nome è Keiji Sasaki. Sta tranquillo Sakuragi-san. Non vogliamo farti del male. -  
  
Sakuragi?? Ma come? La mascella di Rukawa si scompose in modo irregolare.  
  
Fine Cap 1  
  
Ok si. Per chi non l'avesse capito è una Crossover. Con COMBINATION per la precisione. 


	2. Cap 2

A dire il vero questo capitolo l'ho scritto subito dopo il primo, quindi risale a qualche tempo fa. Per chi l'avesse già letto, avverto che ho apportato qualche cambiamento narrativo, ma nulla che pregiudichi l'andamento nella storia. Diciamo che ho aggiustato le varie ersie che c'erano qua e là. Non che ora sia tanto meglio. -___-   
  
The best Pairing  
Anny  
  
Quel tipo, l'aveva chiamato Sakuragi! Lui! Come aveva potuto scambiarlo per quella testa rossa?   
  
- Ehi tu! Non è che state salvando la persona sbagliata? -   
Il ragazzo lo guardò sospettoso. - Ne parliamo dopo -  
Fu nuovamente spinto per un braccio e scaraventato in un'altra macchina.   
  
Ma cos'è oggi? La gara a chi mi rapisce meglio? Non dovevano salvarmi? - Ehi voi! Non dovevate salvarmi? A me sembra che voi stiate solo facendo concorrenza agli altri -  
  
Nessuno gli rispose. In compenso si accorse che la portiera era aperta, e fuori i due uomini stavano interrogando i suoi rapitori. O meglio, l'uomo che diceva di chiamarsi Sasaki era vicino a un altro uomo con gli occhiali, probabilmente il suo collega, che stava scotendo lo straniero in maniera poco gentile, sbraitandogli contro frasi incomprensibili in una lingua straniera; forse inglese, ma dati i suoi voti scolastici, non era in grado di poterlo assicurare.   
  
- Guarda che è svenuto - Sasaki si era girato di spalle e si stava riavvicinando alla macchina con dentro Kaede.   
- Eh? Oh, è vero. Cos'è? Perizia medica? Dai non arrabbiarti. Lo sai che stavo scherzando. - Sasakio si era girato su se stesso sbuffando esasperato dalle parole del collega.   
- Sakuragi-san, mi spiace per l'accaduto. Mi ripresento, sono Keiji Sasaki mentre questo è il mio collega Shigemitsu Hashiba. -   
- Collega? -  
- Si, occhi di volpe. Noi due siamo poliziotti. - Hashiba stava facendo sfoggio della sua faccia più sorridente.   
- Occhi di volpe? -  
Sasaki si schiaffeggiò la fronte rassegnato. - Non c'è più niente da fare, ormai non smetterà più di chiamarti in quel modo. -   
- Cosa ci posso fare se i tuoi occhi sono come quelli di un tenero volpacchiotto? -   
- Uff....un altro do'aho. -  
- Hum? Che dici? Non sei contento del tuo nuovo soprannome? -  
- Grazie di avermi salvato. Arrivederci -  
- Aspetta Sakuragi-san. Ti prometto che non ti chiamo più in quel modo. Ti dobbiamo parlare. -  
  
Kaede si fermò di botto.   
E' vero. Mi devono dire di Sakuragi. - Mi chiamo Kaede Rukawa. Perché continuate a chiamarmi Sakuragi? -   
  
I due poliziotti si guardarono in faccia a vicenda, stupiti. Poi Hashiba chiese serio. - Se non sei Sakuragi, sai perché ti volevano rapire? -  
- Non ne sono certo. Probabilmente volevano soldi da mio padre, o forse erano stati assoldati da qualche suo nemico politico. -  
- Politico? Tuo padre è nella politica? Aspetta....non è forse...?-  
- ....Satoru Rukawa. Il ministro del tesoro. - Sasaki aveva completato la frase. Rukawa annuì.   
- Ma allora...quello è stato un rapimento in piena regola. Non quello che cercavamo noi? O forse...si saranno sbagliati loro? -  
- E' possibile. Loro non sanno che come si chiama il loro obiettivo, e probabilmente hanno attaccato Rukawa-san solo perché essendo il figlio di un politico importante in Giappone potrebbe essere il candidato numero uno. Poi il fatto che il figlio di un ministro vive in una città in periferia come questa, e frequenta una scuola pubblica è già una certezza del fatto che si sta nascondendo. -  
- Già. Allora dobbiamo ricominciare la ricerca. Dove sarà questo Sakuragi?-  
- La persona che state cercando, si chiama per caso Hanamichi Sakuragi e ha la mia età? -  
- Cosa? Ehi volpacchiotto. Lo conosci per caso? -  
- Uff...mi chiamo Rukawa. E la persona che cercate è un mio compagno di scuola. -  
- Devi portarci da lui allora. E' in pericolo. - L'uomo castano di poco più basso era davvero serio, e imperturbabile. Kaede non sapeva se fidarsi, ma doveva rischiare.  
- Ma chi sono tutte queste persone che lo stanno cercando? Sono stranieri? E chi è lui in realtà? -  
- Mi spiace, sarà lui stesso a decidere se dirtelo o meno. -  
- Ho capito. Venite, tra poco cominciano le lezioni, ma lui deve essere ancora per la strada. -  
  
I tre presero l'auto, dirigendosi verso lo Shohoku. Rukawa guardava attentamente i passanti in cerca di una testa rossa che spiccasse tra la folla. Nella sua testa si affollavano pensieri e domande. Chi è in realtà Sakuragi? Perché si trova in pericolo?   
  
Ormai giravano da un po' di tempo, avevano perso le speranze di trovarlo. Magari era già a lezione o forse lo avevano rapito altri terroristi?  
Quando passarono vicino al parco e Rukawa ebbe un'idea. - Fermate la macchina. Vado a controllare. -  
S'addentro nel parco con i due poliziotti alle calcagna. Doveva essere lì, se lo sentiva.   
C'aveva visto giusto.  
Nel campetto da basket il rossino stava provando ad andare a canestro con un tiro dal dischetto, ma la palla era stata tirata con troppa forza.   
  
Do'aho. La mano, sbagli il movimento. Guardandolo aveva già scordato il motivo per cui l'aveva cercato tutto quel tempo. Si sentì toccare una spalla.   
- E' lui Kacchan? -  
- Cosa? Kacchan? -  
- E' il tuo nome no? Comunque, è lui Hanamichi? -  
- Si. -  
- Bene. Hashiba, avviciniamolo. Rukawa-san, vieni anche tu magari se vede te non si spaventa. -  
- Penso proprio il contrario. - Kaede aveva bisbigliato con espressione pensierosa.   
Forse anche triste.  
  
Hashiba riacquistò subito la sua espressione seria.   
Sakuragi sentendo i passi si girò, e vide gli uomini accompagnati da Rukawa. - Kitsune. Cosa ci fai qui? Chi sono questi tizi? -  
- Kitsune? Ma allora ho ragione io. -  
- Do'aho -   
- Teme!! Ora basta, cosa volete? -  
- Tu sei Sakuragi? - Sasaki decise di prendere in mano la situazione. - Noi siamo due poliziotti. - Io sono Keiji Sasaki, lui è Shigemitsu Hashiba. Siamo qui per proteggerti. -  
- Ah. Ho capito. - Sakuragi smise subito di comportarsi come suo solito, e divenne serio come Kaede non l'aveva mai visto. Sembrava consapevole e preparato all'arrivo di questo momento. - Vengo con voi. Ma prima vorrei prendere delle cose da casa mia. -  
- Certo. Sai già perché siamo qui vero Hana-chan? - Hashiba ricevè un'occhiataccia da Rukawa e totale indifferenza da Sasaki.  
- Si. So tutto. Ma Rukawa che centra? -  
- Lui è stato coinvolto in questa storia, ed ora non può rifiutarsi di venire con noi. -  
- Cosa? Non mi avevate detto niente del genere. - Kaede nonostante le parole appena pronunciate era felice, perché avrebbe potuto andare a fondo a questa storia, e poi……  
- E tu poi saresti venuto? - Hashiba era nervoso. Stranamente frustrato per qualche ragione (che neanche io conosco NdA^^).  
- Hmm -  
- Ho capito. Visto che è figlio di un ministro l'hanno scambiato per me. Ma siete sicuri che possa venire? Dopotutto non centra niente, e potrebbe essere pericoloso. -  
  
Come sa di mio padre? Non l'ho mai detto a nessuno.   
  
- Questa questione è troppo importante, non possiamo lasciare testimoni dietro di noi. E poi, dopo quello che gli è successo sarebbe ugualmente in pericolo senza di noi. -  
- Capisco. Andiamo? -  
  
Dopo il dialogo tra il poliziotto e la testa rossa, si diressero a casa di Hanamichi. Differentemente da come avevano pensato i rapitori, la casa di Sakuragi era un appartamento dimesso, all'interno di un palazzo, e privo d'ogni comodità.  
  
- Molto appropriato. Vive in un posto impensabile per uno come lui. Kacchan, ascolta, tu non sei obbligato a venire con noi. Sakuragi aveva ragione, potrebbe essere molto pericoloso. Vuoi ancora seguirci? -  
- Ormai sono stato coinvolto come hai detto prima. E poi vorrei sapere cosa nasconde Sakuragi. Perché è così in pericolo, come mai sembra che sia sempre stato pronto a venire con voi nel momento che vi foste presentati, lasciando tutti i suoi amici, la scuola, e la squadra. - E me..  
- La squadra? Che...-  
- Allo Shohoku noi due siamo nella squadra di basket. Ahah! Ma non c'è paragone, io sono MOLTO più bravo di lui. - Hanamichi era tornato affacciandosi dal finestrino di Hashiba.  
- Do'aho -  
- Ah, Kitsune, ora ti riconosco. Stavi cominciando a parlare troppo. -  
- Ma voi due non siete amici? -  
- Cosa?? Io suo amico? Non scherziamo. Lui è la mia nemesi. -  
  
Mentre erano in viaggio verso Tokyo, Sasaki notò la somiglianza straordinaria tra Sakuragi e Hashiba; entrambi burloni in apparenza, ma poi pronti a tornare seri e pericolosi in ogni momento.   
  
Arrivati alla periferia di Tokyo, si trovarono dinanzi al cancello di un grande centro, all'interno vi era un giardino immenso e curatissimo; una fontana era posta al centro del giardino, l'edificio era esternamente costituito da vetrate e aveva tutta l'aria di un centro di ricerca all'avanguardia. Costruzione di tutto rispetto per appartenere a un privato. Uomini in camice bianco camminavano avanti e indietro per i corridoi. Al portone centrale furono identificati da due guardie che salutarono cordialmente Hashiba e con un po' di soggezione Sasaki.   
- Do'aho. Vorrei sapere cosa centri tu con questo posto, e perché tutti ti danno la caccia. - Rukawa si era avvicinato al rossino e aveva bisbigliato la frase nel suo orecchio.   
- Ora non è il momento Kitsune. Forse capirai da solo, altrimenti te lo spiegherò più tardi. -  
  
Il corteo si fermò davanti una stanza. Sasaki a questo punto si girò: - Immagino che tu sappia chi ti aspetta qui dentro. Desideri entrare da solo? -  
Hanamichi pensò per qualche secondo, poi scosse la testa. - No, preferisco entrare tutti insieme. -  
  
La porta fu aperta. Rukawa che era al fianco di Hanamichi, si stupì nel vedere la sua reazione. Lacrime.  
Stava piangendo.   
Ma perché piange?  
Poi volse lo sguardo a chi occupava la stanza. Quattro persone. Tre uomini e una ragazza. Guardavano seri, ma ansiosi l'uscio liberarsi. Poi presero a fissare il rossino che intanto si era ricomposto.   
La porta si chiuse alle loro spalle, e...  
  
- Hana-chan!! Come stai? Da quanto tempo! - Il ragazzo dai lunghi capelli ricci era corso ad abbracciare il do'aho.  
Subito anche gli altri tre si fecero vicini. Lo abbracciavano, lo stringevano, lo baciavano sulle guance, sulla fronte, il ragazzo più giovane gli stava tirando le guance ora.  
  
Ma chi sono quei quattro? Come mai si prendono così tante confidenze. E poi...ha detto "Quanto tempo" vuol dire che si conoscono?  
Anche se fosse, come osano prendersi tutte quelle confidenze col mio do'aho?   
Rukawa stava per dire qualcosa che li facesse smettere quando sentì il ragazzo più vecchio dire: - Fratellino, ora che ci siamo ritrovati non ci lasceremo più. La famiglia Imonoyama è finalmente al completo.-  
  
Fine Capitolo 2  
  
Ok, lo ammetto anche stavolta. Non si capisce niente, ma alla fine si capisce comunque qualcosa sull'identità di Hana.   
Spero.  
Per quanto riguarda Kacchan, bhè, lui come avrete capito è già innamorato! *___*  
Ma il casino deve ancora venire.   
Alla prossima!^^  
Anny 


End file.
